


Two of Us

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“Then you’re in love with a crazy person.”</p><p>“Makes two of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

“This is good,” his dad said. “A clean bill of health. All you need is some sleep and you’ll be back to your old self.”

Stiles nodded, walking into their foyer before steadying himself against the wall. He doubted some sleep would help that much in the long run. Just because he wasn’t possessed anymore didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to have nightmares. Besides, his body was still weak and he had lost weight, it was going to take a while for him to feel all right.

He was also in the process of not speaking to his dad since he had put a ban on all things Derek. Stiles had argued and yelled at him in the hospital room, right where everyone could listen. Of course his dad yelled back and when the doctor came back with his latest MRI results he couldn’t even feel fully happy. Derek was too honorable to go against his father, he didn’t have anyone to celebrate with other than Scott.

Scott who was sleeping at Allison’s bedside in the hospital. Allison’s wound had gotten infected, lengthening her stay. She told him that Derek visited her sometimes, sitting in the chair next to her bed while they both silently read. They weren’t friends, but Derek saving both hers and Chris’ lives seemed to go a long way.

Ethan had left after his brother died and Stiles wasn’t exactly sad to see him go. Lydia was still dating around, but he knew that she talked to Jackson at least once a week. Isaac and Kira were both a little put out by Scott and Allison getting back together, but Stiles had a feeling things would work out for everyone.

“The process would go a lot faster with Derek here,” Stiles said, grabbing onto the stair rail.

“That’s not going to happen, Stiles.”

“What happened to you wanting to invite him to dinner?” Stiles asked. “You gave us your blessing not too long ago.”

“Yeah and then he left and you got possessed,” his dad said.

“It’s not his fault, Dad,” Stiles said. “I know you want someone to blame for this whole mess, but it’s not his fault. It’s mine.”

“Stiles,” his dad sighed, placing a hand on his arm. “This isn’t your fault. It was all against your will.”

“Yeah but I still let it in.”

He didn’t allow his dad to get another word out, slowly making his way up the stairs and into his room. The evidence wall was still there, but he ignored it, electing to grab his laptop and check his emails. He had a new one from Malia, telling him that homeschooling was going along well and that her teacher was really nice. There were a few junk mails and stuff from colleges about fake scholarships.

Stiles laid back on his bed, pulling at a loose string on his comforter and looking at his ceiling. They had stopped by the school after his scan and he was getting held back a semester. It was rare with high school students, but his attendance and classwork was practically nonexistent. His counselor told him he could take some summer classes in 2013 and still be able to go to college in the fall. He’d still be going to college with all of his friends, but he wouldn’t be able to walk across the stage with them at graduation.

His eyes went to the evidence board again. It was still up there and he didn’t know why. Stiles was the one who had done everything, he was the murderer, he was the one who had put a sword through his best friend’s stomach. Everything was his fault and the board was a reminder of that and… and he needed to let go. If Derek were here he would be telling him to just take the thing down.

So, Stiles got to his feet, making his way to the board. The doorbell rang though and he heard his dad walking to the door.

“You shouldn’t be here,” his dad said from downstairs.

Stiles walked out into the hall, placing his hand on the banister and looking into the foyer.

“I need to talk to him,” Derek, fuck, _Derek_ said.

He took a few steps down, seeing his dad’s back and Derek standing on his front porch. Derek looked over his father’s shoulder, his eyes widened for a second before he made a move forward.

“Go back to your room, Stiles,” his dad said, not even looking at him.

“Dad, I just wanna –”

“Room,” he repeated. “Now.”

He wasn’t going to, his feet still planted in the same spot. Stiles caught Derek’s eyes though and the older man nodded. Every bone in his body was telling him to go down there, but he turned around instead, making his way to his room. Stiles hovered in the doorway though, choosing to eavesdrop.

“You should leave.”

“I can’t,” Derek said. “I told you I wasn’t backing down without a fight and Stiles is worth fighting for. I know I’m not the first choice you have for your son, but I will love him and keep him safe, I promise you. No one is going to touch him while I’m around.”

“But you will.”

The three words made Stiles feel sick. He’d been aware for the majority of the Nogitsune controlling him and part of that had been during the confrontation in the loft. The Nogitsune hadn’t lied about the things that him and Derek had done, or how Stiles felt about it, but he never wanted other people to know. His father was the last person on that list too. Everything about sex with Derek had been private and now it wasn’t. His own dad hadn’t been able to really look at him since then.

“Yes, I will,” Derek said despite everything. “And I know that’s the last thing you want to think about, but I’m going to. I won’t do anything without his consent though, I’d never hurt him in that way or any way at all.”

That didn’t sound like it’d convinced his dad though if the silence was anything to go by. Stiles slumped against the doorframe, debating on just running down there and convincing Derek to take him far away like they were in a dumb fairytale. That would never happen though, so Stiles went into his room and closed the door. His dad was more than likely threatening Derek to get off of their property by now.

The evidence board was right in front of him though and he made his way toward it, taking off the first thing he saw. He kept taking things off until the door opened, his dad walking in.

“Hey,” his dad said, making Stiles turn around with a sigh. “What are you doing?”

“Just, uh, clearing my head,” he shrugged. “Since you all but shoved Derek out of my life.”

“Who said I did that?” his dad asked, standing aside and – oh God.

He couldn’t even really believe it for a second. His dad had been so against it and so insistent, but he was there.

“Hey,” Derek said, concern etched across his face as he walked toward him. “Don’t cry over me.”

“I’m not,” he said automatically, blinking his eyes rapidly and _shit_ , he was crying. Fuck, he was so embarrassing. “Well I don’t want to be.”

Derek taking him into his arms only made him cry harder though and it took him a second to return the embrace, practically falling into Derek. It was like all the stress and pain and guilt was just melting away and Derek had everything to do with it.

“I’ll be right down the hall,” his dad said. “Keep the door open and he’s staying for dinner.”

Stiles managed to give his dad a thumbs up before he was being walked back to his bed. They sat down, Stiles still clinging to Derek, unable to let go.

“I feel like such a baby,” he said, face in the crook of Derek’s neck. “I’m crying over an asshole. What is wrong with me?”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Derek said. “People cry when that happens.”

“I know, but it’s so fucking lame.”

He finally pulled back, wiping his eyes on his arm. Derek took the opportunity to bring his face into his hands, looking at him like he was something fragile and special and pure and he wasn’t any of those things. Except the first one anyway.

“How’d you get my dad to let you in?” he asked.

“I told him I would die for you,” Derek said like it the simplest thing in the world. “He’s a pretty good lie detector.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Then you’re in love with a crazy person.”

“Makes two of us.”

Stiles wasn’t sure who kissed who then, but they were kissing a half a second later. Derek was slipping a hand under his shirt, his fingers toying with the key still hanging from the chain. It was like an anchor for Stiles in his own way and Derek being there to see him wear it was kind of perfect. Everything was kind of perfect, which just made dread fill in Stiles’ stomach even more.

“I don’t want sex right now,” he said once they had parted.

“I should hope not, your father’s down the hall.”

“No, I mean yeah, not right now,” Stiles said. “But for beyond today until I don’t know when. I don’t… I’m not really in the mindset for sex. I want to, of course, but I don’t think I can.”

It was embarrassing and shameful and so pathetic. He didn’t want to tell Derek about how he’d been trying to get it up the past few days to just jerk off and hadn’t been able to. His body wasn’t responding to him like it used to and it was scary. It was like it had recognized the Nogitsune as its master and wasn’t allowing Stiles back in.

“I’m never going to pressure you for that,” Derek said. “Take your time, whatever you need.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course,” Derek said. “I’ll do anything for you. I am staying for dinner with your dad, finally.”

It shouldn’t have been possible, but that just made Stiles fall in love with him even more, because he finally wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
